


Dear Future Husband

by Slayingackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Badass Levi, Bully Jean, Fluff and Smut, Krista and Armin, Levi and Eren - Freeform, M/M, Multi, attack on titan - Freeform, character death sshh, ereri, fluffyyy, highschool, im not evil, nerd eren, snk, some smut, typical stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayingackerman/pseuds/Slayingackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At high school, A beautiful new student joins Eren's class, Levi.<br/>It wasn't a great first impression, but when Levi saves Eren from Bully Jean, Eren's world changes.<br/>---<br/>Has he really met the love of his life? Will Jean kill a lover? Will Armin finally meet the girl of his dreams?<br/>---<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Future Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Its my first ever fanfic,  
> and i know its shit,  
> omg, there's gonna be a wee bit,  
> of smut in the next chapter,  
> maybe a death scene idk :0  
> Thankyou,  
> bye xo

Eren woke up to the sound of his alarm pounding. He rolled over onto his belly and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and put his glasses on, as soon as he could see clearly he looked at his alarm and switched it off.  
"Fuck, school starts in 15 minutes."  
Eren crawled out of his pile of blankets that he was all snuggled into and rushed over to his wardrobe. He chucked on a white long sleeved t-shirt with a salmon colored vest and blue skinny jeans, which were obviously too tight for him.  
He walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth and all that shit, he stared at himself in the mirror and combed his fingertips through his messy bed hair and sighed.  
"HEY EREN, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Mikasa shouted. Eren and Mikasa lived alone with no parents in a crappy apartment, It sure wasn't luxury but its the only thing they can pull off.  
Eren ran downstairs with his schoolbag hanging off his shoulder, he looked rough but still extremely cute. Eren grabbed an apple from the kitchen table and walked over to Mikasa.

"Eren, Help me with my..." Mikasa paused and held her hand over her mouth trying not to burst out with laughter. "Um, your jeans are a bit tight, aren't they?"

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Eren asked worryingly. 

"well, your button is undone for a starter and the main reason is that your crotch looks fucking huge." Mikasa said with a smirk on her face.

Eren looked down to see his Penis was as big as a tennis ball, "look i don't have time to sort it out, just take us to school already, i have to meet Armin outside of school."

"Are you sure because it looks like you have a b...."

"MIKASA!" 

Mikasa laughed and walked over to her car and Eren followed after her rolling his eyes. 

\------------

They arrived at their high school which Eren hated, i mean even though he was one of the smartest kids in the class he still hated it, Mikasa went over to her group of friends etc, Annie, Bertholt, Reiner, Sasha and Connie. 

"EREN, MEET ME OUTSIDE THE GATES AT HALF PAST THREE" Mikasa shouted to Eren with a stern look on her face.

Anyways Armin was the smartest in their class, well not just in the class, in the whole school. Speaking of the genius, Eren spotted Armin and jogged after him.  
"Hey Armin" Eren waved to try and get his attention. He was wearing a White vest top with a lime green sweater and a matching bow tie. His mom makes him dress like that.

"Hey Eren, come on, we're gonna be late for registration!" Armin said nervously, he hates being late.

\------------

We walked into class to see that Our Teacher, Mr E.Smith, was standing next to a boy. He didn't look familiar, but he sure looked beautiful. He had black hair and it was styled into an undercut, when i usually see people with that hairstyle they look weird but he pulled it off fine. He had perfect features, beautiful grey eyes and a small nose but a very dull expression on his face. Despite that he was about 5'3 he was overall perfection.  
Me and Armin sat in our seats wandering what was about to happen, thankfully Armin sits next to me.

"Okay Students, We have a new student today, Levi, so make him feel welcome." Mr.Smith announced. My gaze caught with levi's until he gave me a weird expression. Ugh he probably thinks i'm a strange pervert now, great. Then i snapped out of the gaze, looked down to my desk with complete embarrassment and started twiddling my thumbs. 

Then Mr.Smith said something that made the situation worse, "Levi, you can sit the opposite side of Mr,Yeager". My eyes widened i didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I want to be friends with this beautiful human being, i would even like to kiss him, but i won't take things that far so soon. 

"Fine" Levi rolled his eyes and stomped over to his seat then threw his bag on the floor. Even though my toe nail has more fucking personality than him, he looked so hot when he had a tantrum. 

*bell rings for Lunch* 

"Thank god" i said quietly. I looked over to Levi who was sketching something, i couldn't see properly because my over sized glasses were falling off, so i gently shuffled them up the bridge of my nose into a comfy position. I saw he was drawing a picture of a small boy with his arms wrapped around an older man and woman which may of been his parents. He turned to look at me, and whispered, "mind your own business brat," with an annoyed expression on his face.

\-----------------

Eren and Armin left class and went to their lockers. "Are You Okay?" Armin said to Eren looking concerned. Eren's body was shaking, his fingers were twitching, he just wanted to curl into a ball and die.

"No, I'm fine, I just...uh..don't like Mondays." 

Armin nodded knowing that something else was wrong with Eren. Eren started rummaging through his locker filled with paperwork and books. 

"Ugh where the fuck is my lunch money?!" Eren started banging on the locker with a frustrated and worried look on his face.

"Oh, fuck.." Armin's voice went very high pitched, Armin never swears, he's a good boy. If he ever swore it would be if someone were going to, i don't know, die?  
Eren turned around to see he was being approached by Jean, The school bully, he especially teased Eren for being a weird nerd, the stupid horse face psychopath. 

"What you looking for Yeager? Your lunch money, you fucking retard." Jean Smirked, of course he had his boyfriend Marco with him which is confusing because Marco is alright so why would he want to date a dick like Jean.  
He held Eren by the neck and pushed him against his locker, Eren was struggling to breathe and everything was going white.

"Please..just...let..me...go..jean" Eren said with a squeaky voice trying to get his words out.

"Okay, fine" Jean dropped Eren on floor, and repeatedly starting kicking him in the face. Eren started bleeding from his nose and he was covered with bruises and scars. 

"Hey, Horse face." a voice came from the corridor. Jean stopped what he was doing and turned to face the small, gorgeous looking new kid. 

"Mind your own business before I beat you up as well." Jean said angrily. Eren slowly opened his eyes and saw Levi. "Levi?" Jean turned back around and whacked Eren in the nose.  
Levi walked up to jean and punched him in the throat before kicking him in the stomach.  
Levi dragged Jean out of the way so he could reach the beautiful green eyed boy who was injured on the floor.

Levi smacked Eren across the side of his face to try and wake him up. "OW" Eren screamed whilst holding his jaw. "why did you do that?"

"To wake you up, brat," Levi said as he held out his hand to pull Eren up. Eren smiled whilst holding his bleeding nose so the blood doesn't drip everywhere.

"Hey, I think we should get you to the nurse." Levi chuckled.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Eren giggled catching Levi's gaze. Levi adjusted Eren's glasses so he could see probably.

"Ha Thanks" Eren snorted, "Ugh i wanna kiss him so bad" he whispered to himself. 

"OI YOU THREE. COME WITH ME" Levi, Eren and Jean all turned their heads to see Mr.Smith standing at the end of the hall...

**Author's Note:**

> OMG THIS  
> WAS SO  
> TERRIBLE  
> IK.  
> SORRY IF THERE ARE  
> SOME MISTAKES.  
> KK BYE XXX


End file.
